


[Artwork] Let's Get Married!

by Nyada



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Friendship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Manip, Near Future, Post Episode: s05e20 Enemy at the Gate, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: Rodney and Jennifer are getting married; John and Teyla are having a baby... and Ronon discovers earth fashion...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made this fanart last summer, but then forgot that I made it. Not my best work, but my husband and I had a great laugh when he rediscovered it yesterday on our old computer. Hope you like it!

 

Follow [this link](http://img5.fotos-hochladen.net/uploads/rodneyjenniferwjmozu2etnh.jpg) for a better resolution.


End file.
